To Catch an Angel
by piikachoo
Summary: AU IK My name is Kagome,just Kagome. I grew up never knowing who my parents were. I was raised as a peasent, neglectent to a royal life, until I was chosen to be a candidate to wedd Prince Inuyasha. Just one issue..I don't want to!
1. CHAPTER 1PROLOGUE

On the ancient lands of Japan, spirits and demons and monsters were free to roam about where ever they pleased, reeking havoc and disaster in their trails. This world was unbalanced. Darkness had overpowered the light making the balance of yin and yang tip. This continued for many years until one powerful and just dog demon came to power and led the land to eternal light. However to ensure a peaceful land, he gave up his life fighting the darkness until his very last breath. You see the great dog demon had finally brought this great evil power to one resort, to create one single powerful, evil being. In order to do this, every single creature of darkness had to forge together to create a stable living being of pure malevolence, of sheer power strong enough to take out this great dog demon once and for all. This being was called Naraku. In one last attempt, Naraku attacked the great dog demon unleashing an endless battle that waged for days, months, years on end. Final, one fateful day, the great dog demon had the upper hand, and with all his strength, he locked Naraku inside a powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama, ending the days of darkness. However, the price to pay was the dog demon's own life.

Before this however, the great dog demon, now known as the great king Inu-Tashio ruler of the Northern lands, married to Lady Izyoi. Within their time of marriage, the couple had two children, both male. Around the same time, the Southern kingdom also had a child, a baby girl. They decided to name her Kagome. One night an evil aura fell upon the castle. The creature known as Naraku had entered the castle and planned to kill this new born child. Unfortunalty for Naraku, he could not harm this child. She was the reincarnation of the powerful Midoriko-sama, the most powerful miko of her time. Unable to kill her, Naraku instead decided to kidnap her, and leave her off in the forests to die. Satisfied with his plans Naraku, set about and quickly took the future princess of the Southern kingdom to die alone in the demon infested woods. As Morining arose in the Southern Kingdom, tragedy fell upon the castle. The Princess was missing and there was no trace of her. After months of desperate searching Princess Kagome was proclaimed dead. Unnoticed by anyone, even Naraku himself, Princess Kagome was still truly alive. But not as a mighty princess, but a simple peasent girl.


	2. CHAPTER 2FATED CHANCE

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**A FATED CHANCE**

_The truth of your destiny lies in your heart_

"Waitress!"

"I'm coming Sir,"

"Where's my food, I've been waiting for over an hour!"

"It's coming Sir, I promise"

"Waitress!"

"Waitress!"

"Where's my food!"

"Service here stinks!"

"I ordered my food hours ago!"

_Gosh would everyone just shut up,_ thought a girl named Sango, _Where's Kagome with all the orders she better have a good excuse for this! _

Sango was a pretty 16 year old girl who had long, dark brown hair and always had magenta eyeliner on. Sango lived with her father and younger brother in their small town.

"KAGOMMMMMMEEEEE" yelled Sango as she entered the kitchen with a bunch of dirty dishes. "Where are all those orders I gave you, there are hungry, complaining people out there who want their food, and we haven't given it to them!"

"Would you stop yelling at me Sango, I'm trying the best I can here," replied a girl named Kagome.

Kagome was a 15 year old girl who had jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Kagome lived with Lady Kaede, since Kagome never knew her mother and father. Kagome and Sango were best friends since forever and did everything together.

" We're out of fish, there's barely any vegetables left thanks to this drought we're having, we're left with only 2 bags of rice since _someone _was too lazy to go out and buy some more, and I'm trying my best to make due with what we have, so STOP YELLING AT ME TO HURRY UP SANGO!" yelled Kagome.

"Well I'm sorry your Highness, but I can't help it if there are people screaming at me to do something about it!" Sango replied back.

"Well tell them to shut up" Kagome yelled back

" I can't Kagome, if you haven't noticed those people pay for our check!"

"Well then Sango, why don't you just…"

" Will you two children stop arguing, now's not the time" their boss yelled, automatically ending the fight, " if you haven't noticed, ever since I have put you two in charge of this restraint, things have gone from bad to worse, I am this close to firing the both of you"

"We're sorry Boss"

"Yes it won't ever happen again"

" We promise" the two girls said in unison.

"Good that's more like it, now I will give you two one last chance to redeem yourselves. The Minister of Kyoto is out there at this very moment and he has just ordered the seafood special, now this is your last chance, and only chance, or else I'm kicking you out the door, GOT IT!" their boss said in a gruff voice.

"But sir, we're all out of fi.." Kagome started but was abruptly cut off by their boss's pounding voice.

"Don't you dare give me any excuses now, I need this to be perfect, absolutely perfect, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" the Two replied in a robotic unison.

"Good" and with that their boss left the two to deal with a completely impossible task.

"OH God, Oh God, Oh God, Sango what are we suppose to do?" Kagome said in complete horror, " we're all out of fish and there's absolutely no way we can come up with any at this moment!"

"Now Kagome, don't panic, I've got this situation completely planned out, you see it's as simple as can be, and I'll tell you….for a price" Sango assured in mock confidence.

"Tell me oh mighty Sango, for I Kagome am not worthy of this ingenious idea of yours, nor am I worthy to kiss the ground you walk on" Kagome said in utter sarcasm.

"Okay, here's the plan, we simply take all of the ground meet, mold it into a fish, cook it, cover it in fish sauce, fish seasoning, and disguise it under all the other stuff that goes with the seafood special," Sango said.

Kagome could only stare and stare some more at Sango, for any sign of sarcasm, or mockery, but to her utter disbelief, there was none.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey I don't here any great plans from you, so we either take it or leave it" Sango replied in a smug looking way.

"Fine, Fine, but if this fails, the blames on you," Kagome said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, here's what we do………"

_Moments later_

"WATER!"

"HELP, SOMEONE I NEED WATER!"

"What have you two moronic wenches done?" Yelled their boss as he tried to help a choking Mister gobble down a glass of water greedily. "You two could of killed this man, what were you two thinking?"

"We're so sorry Boss, we really didn't know, we were out of fish so we though…" Kagome began, but was instantly cut off again by their boss.

"Oh so you just _thought_ that you could poison the Minister of Kyoto and get away with it did you , You just _thought_ that you could ruin my restraint did you, and you just thought that I wouldn't let you get away without punishing you did ya!" yelled their boss as he got redder and redder with disbelief and anger.

"But Boss, we didn't know the Minister was going to be alergi.." Kagome said as she was interrupted a third time.

"Well what in Kami's name would of possessed you to do something as disguise grounded COW as a FISH, did it ever occur to you that maybe the Minister didn't order the beef because he was ALERGIC TO IT!" yelled their boss, getting even more read in the face.

As all this was transpiring, there was only one thought in Kagome's head,

_Sango's a dead women, Sango's a dead women, Sango's a dead women, Sango's a dead women, Sango's a dead women, _

Before Kagome's thoughts could get any farther, they were interrupted by the loud coughing fits of the Minister, causing their boss to stop his raging rampage to kneel down and help him quickly recover.

Suddenly, Kagome felt someone grab hold of her wrist and whisper something, very softly into her ear, " Now's our chance, make a break for it"

It was Sango.

Having been totally entranced by her thoughts, Kagome had forgotten all about Sango who was standing right next to her.

Quickly and quietly, the two girls ran for their lives out the door and into the bustling streets, before their angry boss could even notice that they were gone.

"So, what do you want to do now Kagome, now that we're fired and free?" Sango asked in a laid back tone of voice.

"What do you mean _what do you want to do_?" Kagome sighed, "if you haven't notice, WE JUST GOT FIRED, we don't have any source of money income, or at least I don't"

"Oh come on Kagome, you got to admit, that job was pretty lame, and the paycheck stunk"

"okay, fine I'll admit that, but still…"

"but what Kagome, we have a whole new road ahead of us just think of the possibilities"

Sango said while using her hands as emphases.

"well, maybe you are ri…." Kagome replied but was once again cut off.

"Hey Kagome, check out that big crowd over there, what do you think it is, we should go check it out, you think Kago…. Kagome, hey where'd you go?"

Kagome was already headed towards that big crowd wondering what was going on.

Not being tall enough to see over the humongous crowd, all Kagome was able to do was listen to the piercing voice of the royal proclaimer announce the latest news.

"As I have said before, the queen of the Northern Kingdom has decreed that any eligible maiden who is interested in marriage to the great prince Inuyasha will be given a chance to live in the castle for 2 months and be trained in the etiquettes and proper principles of a princess suited for prince Inuyasha. She will be given free housing in the castle, she will be fed delicious meal made by the very cooks that cook the royal meals, and she will live a life of a princess in training for 2 whole months. By the end of those 2 months prince Inuyasha himself shall decide who will be his future bride."

"there are no required limitations of how the bride should look, act, talk, social standards, or reputation. There is no limitations to how many maidens can enter in round one that is. Until then anyone can enter. Once they have reached the castle, they shall undergo a critical test to see if they have the right qualifications. After that there shall only be 10 maidens left who still seek after the hand of prince Inuyasha. After the first month the number will we lowered to 5, and after the second month the maiden will be chosen to wed Prince Inuyasha. That is all, anyone who sounds interested in this shall report tomorrow morning, where the carriages will be awaiting for those who look to go to the palace. Until then." And with that they left and the great crowd dispersed.

"Did you hear that Kagome, we should enter it" Sango said to Kagome as the two of them headed down the road.

"I don't know Sango, I'm not looking for marriage right now, and who now's of we're even going to qualify to get in" Kagome said with doubt.

"Well, we're never know if we don't try, and think about it, if we do get in, it'll be a month of luxury and free food, maybe even 2 months if were luck, I mean who says we'll even stick around long enough to get picked and hitched off to some prince" Sango said in an all knowing voice.

"You know, your right, count me in" Kagome said in a determined voice, " I mean who knows, this might be that great road of destiny you were talking about earlier"

A/N: well I hope you like it. This is my first fic. And im like so totally nervous if I did a cruddy job so please review and tell me. THanx


	3. CHAPTER 3FROM START TO FINISH

**And So It Begins**

_"Life is just one damned thing after another."_

"So you haven't told him yet Lady Izayoi?" asked a boy named Miroku.

"No Miroku, I think it'll be better for all of us if he didn't find out until then" Lady Izayoi replied.

"Well if you say so," Miroku said with uncertainty, "As long as I'm not there at that moment when he finds out, I'm fine."

"Oh, nonsense Miroku, you will be the one to console him in his time of need," Lady Izayoi said with a pleasant smile, "You boys are the best of friends, surely you of all people wish to only see him happy"

"I wish I could but ….Well you see….I have a very important….umm, meeting, that's it…..to discuss the issue with…..uh…the dying….stuff…around the castle…." Miroku announced "so I will be too busy to help him, I'm terribly sorry"

"oh that is no problem Miroku dear, you see I just found out that the meeting has been canceled leaving you all the time in the world to help him"

"Oh really now, that's just great Lady Izayoi," Miroku said, horror etched into his face.

"Oh wonderful," Lady Izayoi said with the biggest grin on her face "if my calculations are correct then Inuyasha should receive the news right about n.."

"MOTHER!" yelled a very loud and irritated voice.

"Oh why hello Inuyasha, good to see you this morning, is everything all right?" asked Lady Izayoi with the up most calm and serene manner.

_Wow, how does she do that, acting as if everything is going on perfectly, just drinking her tea oh so very calmly?_ Thought Miroku as he watched the scene before him unfold, _oh Lady Izayoi oh cursed you are to have a son like Inuyasha. _

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME MOTHER YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT" yelled Inuyasha as he continued ranting on and on about how unfair and injustice his mother was being, " WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU MADE THIS STUPID PLAN?"

"Watch your tongue Inuyasha," Lady Izayoi said as calmly as possible while sipping her tea.

"WHAT, DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO GO ALONG WITH YOUR PLAN?" Inuyasha continued, ignoring his mother's earlier statement, " THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY LET YOU SELL ME OFF TO SOME GIGGLING MAD WOMEN AND I WOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE WITH THAT, WILL IF YOU THINK THAT, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING"

"Inuyasha I have had just about enough of your petty arguments" Lady Izayoi said in a menacing voice, dropping her tea down on the table, " I have every right to do this to you, you have been unfair, uncooperative, insensible, ignorant, and down right rude to every match making attempt I have made to find you a suitable wife."

"You know she is right Inuyasha" Miroku finally spoke since Inuyasha started yelling.

"Keh, It's not like I need a wife, I'm perfectly fine by myself" Inuyasha cockily replied as he crossed his arms in an arrogant way.

"Well you are going to need a wife to help you run this Kingdom when I'm gone, no son of mine is going to grow up to be a sad, lonely, dying man without a love in his life" Lady Izayoi said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who said I was going to die anytime soon" Inuyasha said

"Further more, since you have turned down every Princess, and noblewomen, I have decided that the only way now, is to find a worthy maiden, regardless of her social standings and mold her into the perfect princess for my son to wed" Lady Izayoi stated as she resumed drinking her tea.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR MOTHER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDER TO ASK MY PERMISSION FIRST" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I knew that no you would absolutely say no the moment I proposed the idea." Lady Izayoi replied.

"Damn right I would of,"

"But since you are so against this whole idea and I would have a hard time getting you to actually cooperate this time, I have a proposal for you Inuyasha." Lady Izayoi said as calmly as ever.

"Go on, I'm listening" Inuyasha replied.

"Since this is my last resort to finding you a suitable bride Inuyasha, If you do not find the bride that you wish to marry, then I shall no longer make any attempts at matchmaking for you."

"You mean I get to pick my own bride, and if I don't choose one then you will never meddle in my own love life" Inuyasha said.

"If you even have your own love life" Miroku snickered behind Inuyasha, only to be pummeled by a large vase.

"That is correct, in the mean time you will act like a gentlemen to these ladies, agreed?" Lady Izayoi said.

"Fine, agreed."

"Great, now I'll have to go and consult with the royal advisors about this," Lady Izayoi said with a cheerful smile "Goodbye you two, have a nice day," and with that she left.

"So my best friend Inuyasha, _the _Prince Inuyasha is finally going to get married, I think I just might cry," Miroku said as he pretended to make sobbing, crying sounds.

"Oh shut up Miroku, if I have things my way, there won't be a wedding, you heard my mother, _I_ get to choose, and _I_ choose no one." Prince Inuyasha said in a cocky voice.

"Hey consider yourself lucky my friend, if I were you I would love a chance like this, to have beautiful maidens wanting to bear your child" Miroku replied.

Miroku was an attractive 16 year old boy who had violet eyes and always wore a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was the son of the kingdom's chief advisor, and was considered just as respectable as prince Inuyasha himself. The two had been best friends since the age of 10. Miroku had only one personality disorder, he was an all around, women groping, pervert.

"Whatever Miroku," Inuyasha snorted.

Inuyasha was a handsome 16 year old boy who was future prince of the Northern Kingdom. Inuyasha had beautiful flowing silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Inuyasha was always an arrogant, egotistical, self-centered boy. He was also a Hanyou, half-youkai.

"Say what you must Inuyasha, because come next week, this castle's going to be packed with beautiful girls" Miroku stated with excitement in his eyes.

"I couldn't care less Miroku, I'm getting something to eat, See ya"

"You'll see Inuyasha; you're going to find the perfect angel to marry by the time this contest is over" Miroku yelled to a retreating Inuyasha.

And Inuyasha's reply was a simple

"keh"

* * *

"Here we are Kagome, the castle gates." Sango said

"Wow, there sure are a lot of girls here, maybe we're way out of our league Sango, what if we won't even qualify to get in?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, look at our competition, it'll be a piece of cake" Sango replied in reassurance.

"Say, Sango, how _did_ your dad even agree to letting you live as a princess for 2 months anyways, I mean last time I checked, he hated royalty" Kagome asked.

"Easy, I lied." Sango stated

"Really, and you dad bought it?"

"Sure, I just said that I was going away for 2 months of business, so technically it's kind of the truth"

"And may I ask what kind of business you're going away for" Kagome asked.

"well my dad didn't ask so I didn't tell" Sango replied with a cheesy grin. "what about you huh, how did you get Kaede to let you go?"

"Well unlike you, I actually told the truth."

"really and she still let you go"

"Yah, she was actually hoping that I would win" Kagome said as she got a sad, far away look in her eyes, "SO that if I were to marry the Prince then I would have someone to take care of me when she left this world"

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay Sango, I mean it's not like I can't take care of myself after she's gone, and I've got you too" Kagome reassured her friend.

"okay, let's go Kagome, onward to the castle!" Sango cried as she and Kagome stepped words the great crowd of anticipating girls.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T ENTER?"

"I'm sorry but only eligible _maidens_ can enter, and you Sir do not qualify."

"BUT I AM THE GREAT JAKOTSU"

"GUARDS!"

"JUST WATCH, I'LL GET IN TO THAT CASTLE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME, AND THEN ME AND MY INUYASHA CAN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER,"

"what was that all about?" asked a very confused Kagome.

"I don't really know" replied a confused Sango.

"NEXT"

"Hey Kagome we're next, we have to go and check in with the lady up front come on." Sango said while pulling Kagome forwards.

"name"

"Sango Utada"

"you are number 137"

"NEXT"

"name"

"Kagome"

"huh, just Kagome, no last name or anything?"

"yes"

"hmm, peculiar" said the lady as she scribbled down notes on her note board

"you are number 138"

"Next…"

"Hey Sango, do you think that was a bad sign?" Kagome asked uncertainly?

"what do you mean?"

"well think about it, she just said _hmm, peculiar_ and scribbled down notes, oh Kami I am so dead"

"Relax Kagome; everything's going to be alright"

"Whatever you say Sango"

"LISTEN UP LADIES, NOW THAT EVERYONES REGISTERED, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUISNESS." Announced the lady who had taken down everyone's name.

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN THREE TASKS TO COMPLETE."

"IN ORDER TO ADVANCE INSIDE THE CASTEL ALL THE TASKS MUST BE FINISHED, NO EXCUSES. REMEMBER ONLY 10 OF YOU ARE GOING TO EMERGE FROM THIS VICTOROUSE, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK"

"okay everybody here is a list of all of the tasks, please form an orderly line and draw three slips of paper please" said an overly cheerful maid who was sent down to help with the competition, "as soon as you get your slips of paper you must immediately start, remember you are timed on this event, everybody is given just three hours to complete her task, also there will be spies out about to make sure that no one is cheating."

_Okay, okay, calm down Kagome, just calm down, lets just pray that I get easy tasks, oh no I'm up. Okay just reach in and grab three slips of papers. _

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_

* * *

A/N: well hoped you like it, im really hoping to make this story good so any suggestions or feedbacks would help. and please review thanx_


End file.
